kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Danger/Thirteen Moons of Blood
}} Thirteen Moons of Blood is a fanfiction story written by Luke Danger at fanfiction.net. This story is intended to provide backstory to Warmonga and Warhok as well as building an overall galactic situation to fit the Kim Possible setting into. It was intended to tie into his other works, Number Two and Deconstructive Legacy, existing in the same continuity. The title of the fic refers to the 'Battle of the Thirteen Moons of Jingos' mentioned by Warmonga in Mad Dogs and Aliens. The story is currently in-progress and sitting at five chapters. Synopsis: Training Days Begining approximately a quarter century before the series on Lorwardia, the Lorwardian warlord Orlok the Immortal is instructing a class of pupils in the art of command. Present are four of the six members of his class, young Lorwardians who have yet to earn their war names. Among them are Nei, Tsavong, Uruk, and Giar. They are currently being drilled on identifying foes and approperiate counters. The class ended when Warbeak, Tsavong's father and a warlord, entered to speak to Orlok about matters, and the students went to a nearby tavern to rest after the class. During their stay, they discuss the Lorwardian war name, the tradition of earning a name in war to make their own identity instead of staying with their name given at birth. Tsavong muses following the context of his father (Warbeak), while Nei notes that it is better to earn it from actions rather than self-choosing. Their discussion is cut short by Nei's rival, Cran, entering the tavern and Nei began a brawl with the other woman, to which Uruk eagerly joined with Tsavong pulling Giar into the brawl. The next day, the class is bloodied and the two classmates missing yesterday arrive. Creske, a female Lorwardian wannabe-berserker, and Borivik, a young Lorwardian mentalist (callsign for lorwardian combat engineers). After taking their seats, Orlok begins to go through the history of the Lorwardians, bringing up the culture and the four Lorwardian castes; Warrior, Hunter, Manufacturer, and Thinker. Midway through, Orlok gives them their next assignment, to create battleplans to perform a mission to an enemy held system and do as much damage as possible if not actually claiming the system. The odds are long as the Lorwardians are often outnumbered and are so again in these simulated battles, which the class took home to plan as homework. Nei, taken in as a ward by Tsavong's father Warbeak as a favor to Nei's father (Warbrin'ger), discusses her plans with Tsavong and vice versa before the two head to bed. Characters: Canon= * Warmonga * Warhok |-|Original= * Orlok the Immortal * Warbeak * Battlehawk * Bru'Taal * Battlel'st * Riot'Geer * Gaddfly * Lang Cai Trivia/Background: *The story does not capitalize species names, with Luke Danger citing the same reason writers do not capitalize species names such as human, bottlenose dolphin, monkey, etc. However, for the purposes of being in line with this wiki's format, Lorwardian shall be capitalized. *Full writeups on each of the involved species, the Lorwardians, caldanaians, meriur, and asura were created in preperation for the fic, with each species other than the Lorwardians being created wholly for the story. *Several terms were used in replacement to their normal human usage. For example, 'Tank' was replace with 'Battle Machina' as the usage of tank in the line of an M1 Abrams came from the British pretending to be making mobile water containers when designing their first tanks in World War I. * See Lorwardians/Thirteen Moons of Blood for more details on the portrayal of Lorwardians in this fanfic. Category:Canon Intact Category:Character Focus Category:Incomplete Category:Space Category:Literature Category:Lit101 Category:Extended Canon